The present invention relates to battery grid pasting machines, and, in particular, to a battery grid pasting machine with an adjustable hopper.
One known method of producing battery plates utilizes a pasting machine to apply lead oxide paste to a lead grid or matrix. Such pasting machines may use a hopper that dispenses lead oxide paste onto battery grids moving along a conveyor belt positioned underneath the hopper. One known pasting machine of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,408.